cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant GreenWizard
"You might be the General of the Separatist droid army but remember Griveous your still a droid.' ''So I shall destroy you just like the other droids you sent to destroy us."―GreenWizard Alouqar Ordo was a http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Biography of Life who fought in the http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Knighting. While serving with the True Mandalorians, he participated in several battles, earning significant glory and prestige with his bold tactics and leadership. Despite their many successes, the Mandalorians were decisively defeated by Jedi Order forces under the command of the Jedi Master Dooku, and Ordo was among the survivors who were forced to give up their weapons in unconditional surrender. With the True Mandalorians scattered across the galaxy Ordo began working as a mercenary. He was later summoned by Mand'alor Jango Fett to the Cuy'val Dar, to come to the watery world of Kamino to train clone troopers for the Galactic Republic. After Jango's death on Geonosis Ordo founded the Mandalorian Guild which Ordo held the rank as the Guild Leader. Biography Early life "You will be a great warrior one day"' ―Bev Ordo Born on Mandalorian aligned planet of Ordo, homeworld of the infamous Clan Ordo. As according to the Mandalorian way from a very young age ordo was trained in a variety of fighting styles by his father Bev Ordo. The Mandalorian Civil War "Mando'ad draar digur"'' (A Mandalorian never forgets) ―Aloquar on his hatred towards Death Watch. Ordo was just a young boy when the civil war began between the True Mandalorians, led by ''Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, and a traitorous scion of their ranks, Tor Vizsla—leader of the violent Mandalorian splinter faction, the Death Watch. When the war spilled on to the planet ordo, Aloquar's family where killed, only aloquar and his father survived. Soon after they escaped the Death Watch and Bev was recruited by Jaster to the True Mandalorians. In the early battles Bev was killed by Death Watch scouts during a campaign, which made Aloquar to take his place on the war by the recruiting to the True Mandalorians. During the Battle of Korda 6 Jaster was killed, the True Mandalorians where placed under the command of Jango Fett, Ordo was taken into a smell squad which was used by Jango as Scouting Unit for missions. With the presumed death of Jango on Galidraan by the Jedi Order, Ordo started working as a mercenary in missions across the galaxy. ''Cuy'val Dar'' "Su'cuy!" (So you're still alive) ''―Aloquar to Jango Fett While working on a mission on Fondor encountered Jango, which Ordo was thinking that was killed on Galidraan with the other True Mandalorians, was asked by Jango to come to Kamino and train clone commandos for the Republic. Ordo who still had a great deal of respect to Jango he agreed. As a part of the ''Cuy'val Dar translated as "Those Who No Longer Exist"—a name stemming from the need for these individuals to disappear to Kamino without contact with the outside galaxy due to the secrecy surrounding the developing Grand Army of the Republic. Ordo with other one hundred males and females, only seventy-five were Mandalorians like Ordo where living at Kamino. During that time as a sergeant Ordo had trained many clone commandos with a Mandalorian heritage like many of the societal aspects of Mandalorian culture and the use of Mando'a (which was the primary language spoken by the Mandalorians). Ordo was had a reputation of a brilliant military strategist, taught the clones strategic thinking and the ability to think creatively and to adept in any combat. On the Cuy'val Dar they where some members of the Death Watch which Ordo found most distasteful, members like Isabet Reau and Dred Priest, Ordo learned to accept that ''Kyr'tsad ''(Death Watch) members are Mandalorians too and he started to recognize them as Mandalorians although he had still a grudge against the Death Watch. For close to ten years Ordo trained clones up until their deployment at the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the galactic Clone Wars. With his contract up and many of the Cuy'val Dar trainers went their separate ways Ordo left Kamino and doing so with a significant sum of credits for his rendered services. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars Ordo decided to try to unit the Mandalorian clans. He opened the Mandalorian Guild, a guild for Mandalorian mercenaries and bounty hunters, in the spirit of the True Mandalorians under Jaster and Jango. Equipment "I've fought countless battles–ones most didn't walk away from. I may have been stronger in my youth–and stupider–but now I've got to rely more on my armor, my weapons, and my cunning." - Aloquar Ordo Helmet Aloquar Ordo's Mandalorian helmet recorded video and played it back on command, dispensed water, compensated automatically for low or high light conditions. The helmet, at one point, also had the capability of sealing to compensate for pressure changes, and holding 5 to 10 minutes of air. Like most Mandalorian helmets, it had a T-shaped visor. Ordo could control weapons, sensors, and his jetpack with verbal commands. His helmet's HUD (Heads-up display) featured information on the surrounding environment as well as a 360-degree field of vision. The HUD's data streams could be controlled by eye movements and blinking. The macrobinocular viewplate could be magnified to allow Ordo to see great distances, and was equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnified light up to 100 times or displayed heat gradations. Armor Verd ori'shya beskar'gam - "A warrior is more than (his) armor" (Mandalorian proverb) Aloquar always wore a Beskar'gam (Mandalorian armor) in the "Shocktrooper" style, common during his time, made from Mandalorian iron, known as'' Beskar in ''Mando'a, was a nearly-indestructible metal alloy first used by the Mandalorians and found on Mandalore and its moon Concordia. Ordo's armor protected him from the majority of all blaster fire. Because his armor made of actual Mandalorian iron it could also deflect blaster bolts, made it lightsaber-resistant. Ordo's gauntlets featured a retractable vibroblade used for close quarter combat and quiet encounters. Jetpack Ordo equipped a JT-12 Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. jetpack which was featured with an MM9' 'missile launcher. 'Weaponry' Aloquar's favorite weapon was the WESTAR-35 blaster, which was the successor to the WESTAR-20 and WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Capable of firing yellow bolts of plasma, the WESTAR-35 was the favored weapon of several Mandalorians in his time. Ordo also saw use of the DC-15A' 'BlasTech Industries blaster rifle, which he first used when he trained clones on Kamino on his days as a Cuy'val Dar. Equipment Ordo had a wide array of other items that he carried. He carried a field security overloader, boot spikes, and 'electromagnetic devices '''in his gloves, enabling him to attract his blaster from a short distance. Behind the scenes Aloquar Ordo was a character created in the game Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures. Aloquar Ordo was based on the character Canderous Ordo from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. The True Mandalorians which Ordo was part of was a group in the comic series Jango Fett: Open Seasons. The ''Cuy'val Dar was a group that was created in the Republic Commando book series written by Karen Traviss.